


Slowly Starts Sinking In

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas if you squint?, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: After a Christmas party, Isak and Eva consider their feelings for their friends.





	Slowly Starts Sinking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromthefuture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefuture/gifts).



> Dear Aurora,
> 
> I was so happy to make a gift for you.
> 
> You're so kind and have been so supportive of me (even before we know each other, lol). I love our Survivor streams and that you have the correct opinion in stanning our queen Tessa. I always enjoy talking to you. <3 
> 
> You mentioned that you like Kelly Clarkson, so I listened to "Winter Dream" for inspiration (and stole the lyrics for the title lol). I hope you like this!
> 
> Love,  
> Bri

Isak doesn't remember exactly when he became friends with Even.

It was different with Jonas. They were seven, and Isak simply asked, "Would you like to be my best friend? But you can't have any other best friends!" And Jonas, thankfully, said yes.

It's not as clear with Even. He was friends with Sana's brother, a friend of a friend of a friend, and he started showing up at parties. It was three, or maybe even four, parties before Isak spoke to him, though of course he noticed him at the first one. After a few more parties, Magnus invited him to their pregames. They referred to each other as friends before Isak felt anything towards him but infatuation.

Then, not suddenly, not dramatically, things changed.

Isak remembers the moments like a montage. Even texting him before his exams:  _don't stress! you're a genius!_ Showing him rough sketches of drawings and first cuts of films. Asking, every so often, how his mom was doing after Isak let it slip that she was in the hospital, but never asking for details unless Isak mentioned them first.

And Isak started mentioning them first, the diagnosis, the treatment, the way she prays for Isak with the kind of love that helps him sleep and the kind of fear that keeps him awake. Even always listened with an attentiveness he didn’t know how to give his own thoughts.

Isak helped him research fine arts programs, admitted when one of Even’s movies made him cry. He texted him whenever something even moderately funny or interesting happened because his first thought was always: _I wish Even was here_ or _what would Even think of this?_ or _I want to talk to Even._

He seeks him out at parties, even when Jonas is around. It’s just that Even knows how to laugh, generous and reassuring. And, Isak likes the way he makes everything a conversation: _I think this, but I want to know what you to think too_. Even will tease, and dance, and recognize when Isak needs someone to be quiet alongside him.

He’s a good person. He’s a good friend.

They’re in Isak’s living room after the Christmas party Eskild forced them to host, long after most guests have gone. Even said he’d share a cab with Eva to get home, but she’s been in Noora’s bedroom for close to an hour, and neither Even nor Eva have made any move to leave. 

Isak doesn’t mind. 

They’ve been sitting closer to each other lately, close enough that Isak understands how soft Even really is now. He carries a tension though, a stiffness that’s so unlike how Isak knows him. It’s jarring, and Isak want to relieve it. It’s becoming more and more important to him that Even is safe, comfortable, and as happy as he understands how to be. 

As they talk about the Christmas shopping they haven’t done and their respective holiday traditions, Isak reaches for Even’s hand. It’s just sitting there, and it looks cold, and maybe he can soothe it— 

Even responds by locking their fingers together and smiling at Isak in a way that says the same. _We’re locked in_.

“Do you know that you’re my favourite person to talk to?” Even says. 

Isak shakes his head and attempts to return the smile. He doubts he could ever make it as bright as Even’s: the smile that resembles a star cutting through darkness. “No. But, same.” 

“I thought that was Jonas?”

“He’s my best friend. You’re different.”

“How?”

There’s hope in Even’s voice, Isak thinks, or maybe his own hope has become so loud that he can hear it. “Uh, sometimes I have entire conversations with you in my head.” He only realizes how weird that sounds once it’s out, but nothing about Even’s reaction suggests he should be embarrassed. “Because you’re a really good listener, and I don’t know. I always want to tell you things. I want to tell you everything.”

Isak tries another smile, and Even’s smile only grows brighter. 

“Same.” 

“What the fuck, I was so nice to you. I’ll need more than that.” 

Even laughs. “Ah, if you insist. I like talking to you because you take me seriously. You know, the bipolar thing—sometimes people act like I’m a child, or like nothing I say is real. You listen to me. But, lest you think I’m totally self-involved, I also just like who you are. Just the way you notice and care about the people around you.” 

“I do?” 

“Hm. And, I like the way it feels to hold your hand.” Even squeezes their hands and Isak, well— 

Isak can’t believe it took him this fucking long to realize he was falling in love. 

“I think we should kiss now,” Isak whispers. 

Even and Isak share a selfish smile. They’re hogging happiness.

“Mm, you have a dangerous mind.”

“Dangerous, but?” 

“Fucking brilliant.”

When Even kisses him, Isak feels brighter than any star he’s ever seen. 

\--- 

Eva remembers exactly when she became friends with Noora. 

The moment Noora spoke to her, Eva knew they were friends. And she’d gone so long without a friend that everything felt new. When she was upset, she could tell her. When she thought of something funny, she could text her. When she liked a new boy, and when she realized she might like girls too, she could confess to her. 

That’s what they’re talking about now on Noora’s bed, cuddling like they’ve done since the first time Noora slept at her place. What it’s like to like someone: the rush, the potential, the hope. The way you analyze every word, every smile, every small gesture. 

The last person Eva truly liked was Jonas. She remembers how he always came over when her mom was away with all the ingredients to make nachos. How compassionate he could be, not only towards her, but to their friends like Isak. And that he was funny, that he made her laugh from her gut. 

They loved each other, and maybe that could’ve been enough. Eva doesn’t particularly believe in soul mates, the idea that there’s one person for everyone, or even that love needs to be romantic. She believes in the kind of love you can build, the kind you develop together. 

But then it’s a question of who she wants to do the work with and, well. When she met Noora, she knew the answer wasn’t Jonas. 

Eva was not entirely surprised by the development. She always suspected she’d fall in love with her best friend because really, why would you choose anyone else? 

She loved Noora’s courage first, her boldness. Then her passion, intelligence, humour, and creativity. Then, eventually, her kindness. Especially in spite of what she hasn’t told anyone but Eva she’s been through. She still can’t quite believe she was trusted with it. 

“Who is the last person you liked?” Eva asks because she worries she talked too much. She always talks more than Noora. “Please, say anyone’s name but William.” 

Noora shudders and Eva feels the vibration against her arms. “No, absolutely not. Uh, do you remember Mari?” 

“One of her friends?” 

“No. Her.”

“Oh.” Whenever Noora reveals something personal, Eva knows not to push. “Do you still…?” 

“No. There’s someone else now.” 

“What’s she like?” 

Noora plays with Eva’s hair, braiding it. “I don’t know how to explain it, exactly. Whenever I’m with her, I’m relaxed. She’s fun, but I’m not saying that because I can’t say that she’s smart. I think she’s smart enough to have fun, to know how to enjoy things. And I love how open she is, how much she talks, how much she trusts. She makes me believe in relationships with other people.”

Noora’s the only person who could make Eva believe she deserves those kind of compliments, but now she’ll believe them if she hears them from anyone else.

“Have you told her this?”

“Yes. I was very coy.”

Eva laughs, and she knows Noora won’t kiss her first, but she doesn’t mind. It means that she gets to hold Noora’s face, stare at it for as long as she likes. She gets to see the smile she’s about to cover with her own lips, watch the way her eyes close in trust. She gets to kiss the girls she’s been falling in love with since they first met. 

So, she does.

\---

 **Eva:** Sorry, but I’m not actually going home tonight. I can still chip in for the cab? I feel bad.

 **Even:** Don’t worry about it. I’m not going home either.


End file.
